Alerts can communicate events that may call for human involvement. Alerts may be communicated to alert responders. Alert responders may be employed to view, respond to, and/or resolve alerts. In previous approaches, alerts may be communicated to alert responders as a matter of course, irrespective of the historical actions taken by each alert responder. For example, alerts may be communicated without consideration paid to the individual area(s) of expertise and/or the type(s) of alerts responders have responded to in the past. In addition, previous approaches may not communicate alerts via channel(s) of communication actually used by a given alert responder.